Individuals often strive to keep track of what they did or what they plan to do. To this end, some individuals maintain a calendar or a diary. By handling such information with care, such a schedule or diary can provide an individual with several benefits, such as tracking their activities throughout any given day. Having captured such activity, the individual can make determinations, such as spending habits, exercise performance, maintaining a dietary record of foods eaten, and annual percentage of travel. Currently, digital schedulers, such as OUTLOOK® Calendar allow an individual to keep track of occasions initiated by human input. Namely, if an individual wants to track what he or she did on any given day, the user has to initiate input of information descriptive of the activity in some manner in order to maintain a diary. Such information typically includes a date, time, duration, and description of the activity.
Many individuals find such schedule/diary applications quite useful for keeping track of future planned events, and for later review of previously planned events as a record of one's activity. Unfortunately, such applications rely on direct user initiated input. Thus, current schedulers can maintain a record of only those meetings and other occasions specifically entered or otherwise described by the user, but nothing else. If a user wants to record, book, or plan something, the user has to do it manually. Thus, the resulting record maintained by any schedule/diary is as good as the input initiated by the user.
People often forget what they did yesterday. Should a user initiating diary entries overlook an activity, it will not be captured in the scheduler/diary. Thus, from later review, it would be as if the activity never happened. For individuals that maintain busy schedules, it is quite likely they may not have time to initiate input for all of their activities performed in any given day. Thus, later review of a diary input for that day would have “holes” of unaccounted time.